El amor está oculto como el fuego en la piedra
by NymeriaVelaryon
Summary: Alysanne Targaryen y Jaehaerys crecieron juntos, uniéndolos en unos lazos inseparables. Pero ellos, ilusos de sus actos, cayeron en un abismo que los uniría aún más...


Los latidos de su corazón estaban acelerados, tal vez demasiado. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, qué decir, cómo actuar… Todo era nuevo para ella, Alysanne no sabía nada de eso a pesar de las cosas que le habían explicado y enseñado… Una cosa era la teoría, otra la práctica…

-Debes relajarte… -Acarició uno de sus brazos, sonriendo levemente.

Ella asiente, algo rápido, sin quitar la cara de susto. No sabía a qué se enfrentaba, era algo desconocido para ella… Podría enfrentarse a mil cosas y no sentir miedo, pero aquella le daba auténtico pavor…

Jaehaerys sabía lo que hacía, había estado con muchas mujeres… Pero ella no, ni siquiera había visto a un hombre completamente desnudo. Vale que hubiera visto a su hermano sin camisa, pero no se comparaba a todo su esplendor…

-Lo intentaré… -Dejó escapar un suspiro, antes de que su vestido de novia cayese al suelo por completo, quedando desnuda ante su hermano.

Cerró los ojos, algo avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan ignorante en ese tema? Confiaba en su hermano, sí, pero esto era tan alejado de lo que sabía…

Siente que alzan su barbilla y abre los ojos, encontrándose a su hermano con una gran sonrisa. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de esas que él tan bien sabía hacer.

-Confía en mí, hermana, no te haré daño… ¿Acaso no hemos jurado estar siempre juntos, cuidándonos en las buenas y las malas, protegiéndonos? Alysanne, eres mi hermana y desde este día mi esposa, no pienso hacerte daño alguno y menos aún que alguien te lo haga… Confía en mí, todo saldrá bien… Solo relájate…

Las manos de Jaehaerys acariciaban su cuerpo, haciendo que el cuerpo de Alysanne se estremeciera. Él besaba su cuello, y ella cerraba los ojos. Alysanne acariciaba el torso de su hermano, él acariciaba su espalda.

En esos momentos eran uno, todo iba al compás que ellos marcaban, sin importarles el mundo, sin importarle los problemas de Poniente. Se entregaban a la pasión, una pasión que nunca supieron que existía, pero que estaba ahí en el fondo de su ser desde el primer momento que se juraron lealtad y protección, en el momento en que ambos dieron su primer beso aunque solo fuese una chiquillada para ayudar a su hermano…

-¿Qué te pasa, Jaehaerys? -Preguntaba su hermana Alysanne, de tan solo ocho años, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado tras recogerse el vestido.

-Nada, Alysanne… -Niega con la cabeza, aunque sus gestos decían lo contrario a sus palabras.

-Soy tu hermana, cuéntame… -Ella cogió su mano, apretando cariñosamente.- No se lo diré a nadie, de verdad… -Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hay una chica… Pero… -Jugaba con sus manos, nervioso.- No sé besar… -Soltó al final, con un suspiro.

-Oh… Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, hermano, pero yo tampoco sé besar… -Se puso triste, porque ella tampoco sabía qué hacer. Nadie le había enseñado…- ¿No hay nadie que te ayude? ¿Nadie que te deje practicar?

-No… ¿Quién va a querer practicar con un crío como yo, Alysanne? -La mira, algo dolido por aquel hecho.- Sería un poco el hazme reír del castillo… -Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no practicas conmigo? Así me enseñas por si tengo que besar a algún hombre en un futuro… -Sonríe, de forma inocente. Alysanne no sabía que aquel beso sellaría su destino, que con ese beso entregaría su corazón.

-¿Qué? ¿Harías eso por mí? -Preguntó, extrañado por eso.- Alysanne…

-Vamos, eres mi hermano, ¿qué puede pasar por unos simples besos? -Alza ambas cejas, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vale, pero nadie nos puede ver… -Cogió la mano de su hermana y a toda prisa salieron de ahí, para ir hacia el lugar más escondido del castillo que solo ellos conocían.

-Ya te tiene que gustar la chica… -Comenta, divertida, mientras se recogía el bajo del vestido para no pisarlo.

-No sabes cuanto… -Ríe al oír las palabras de su hermana.

Al llegar, la suelta, pero la mira sin saber qué hacer. Estaba nervioso, se le notaba nada más verlo y Alysanne no evita una risa.

-No voy a comerte, soy tu hermana… -Coge su mano, para tranquilizarlo con un apretón de manos.- He visto a alguna doncella besando a algún hombre y no hay mucha complicación, Jaehaerys. -Se encoge de hombros.- Juntan sus labios…

Asiente levemente y da un paso hacia su hermana, pero lo único que hace más es rascarse la nuca. ¿Vergüenza? Mucha, pero más bien era miedo a no saber hacerlo, miedo a fallar…

Alysanne acaricia su mejilla, antes de dar el último paso que los separaba, antes de juntar sus labios. Ella lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones, quería ayudarlo y así ella tambien aprendía a besar…

Aunque ambos no sabían que ese beso les gustaría, que sentirían algo que nunca antes salió y que posteriormente enterraron… Eran hermano, la gente no sentía nada por los hermanos… Aunque eso en su familia nunca había importado. Antepasados suyos habían casado hermanos con hermanos, pero ellos…

Jaehaerys posó sus manos en las caderas de su hermana, para alzarla un poco y así poder besarla bien. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué hacía eso? No lo sabía, solo se estaba dejando llevar por la situación…

A ese beso le siguieron varios, con risas y sonrisas incluídas… Pero también un juramento, uno que siempre estaría presente.

-Hasta el fin de nuestros días, y pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos, para ayudarnos, para protegernos… Somos familia, somos uno, nada ni nadie puede con nosotros… -Dijeron al unísono, casi se habían leído la mente en esos instantes…

Y hasta ese momento se había cumplido la promesa, una que nunca se rompería…

Jaehaerys besó a su hermana en los labios, de forma suave, de forma cariñosa. Ahora sabía lo que debía hacer. Acariciaba su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera… Su hermana había sido siempre la primera, y no se imaginaba que también había sido la primera en su corazón…

Alysanne, por su parte, se dejaba llevar por la situación, como su hermano tiempo atrás cuando intentaban practicar unos besos… Se sentía tan bien, se sentía tan llena de placer… ¿Estaba eso bien? ¿Estaba bien sentir tanto placer con las caricias y movimientos de su hermano? ¡Que fuera condenada para la eternidad si no estaba bien!

Jaehaerys era de Alysanne, y Alysanne era de Jaehaerys. No había nadie más entre ellos dos, nunca lo habría. Porque sus corazones eran uno, que latía al unísono… Eran un dragón con dos cabezas.

Se miraron, con una sonrisa que nunca antes habían enseñado a nadie. Eran felices, ninguno se imaginaba cuánto lo era el otro. Ahora sí que estaban unidos, ahora nada los separaría.

-Te quiero, Alysanne… -Decía, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Yo también te quiero, Jaehaerys, no sabes cuando…


End file.
